When an Uchiha loves a Haruno
by Lady NiXie
Summary: Sasuke needs medical support, Sakura is here for him. But what happens when he starts to fall in love with her? Will he let her go?
1. Chapter 1: Sakura's feelings

**For those who also are following Sakura's Birthday, you know that I finally installed Microsoft Word and that I am back to work. For those who don't, well, now you do. My English got better I wanted to work on my fan fictions, thing that I haven't done in a while. Well, enjoy.**

**Lady NiXie**

**

* * *

**

**When an Uchiha loves a Haruno: Sakura's Feelings  
**

It was the middle of the night. Everyone was already at home, sleeping and Sakura has just finishing her shift at the hospital and was now getting ready to leave. She could almost already feel the softness of her pillow on her face and hear her bed calling for her.

Her house was not very far, it only was two streets afar from Naruto's, who lived practically in front of the hospital. She didn't mind the walk, in fact, she liked it, and she founded it relaxing and peaceful, especially after a long day of work.

She could almost see the roof of her house when she felt a presence behind her.

Someone was following her.

She couldn't see or hear anything or anyone, but she knew that she was not alone. The presence got stronger; she knew that it was getting closer to her. She looked around again to check if she could see something, but nothing. It was too dark.

Then, a shadow appeared from the darkness and headed towards her.

''Who are you?'' She asked.

The shadow didn't reply and kept getting close to her. She didn't move since she wasn't scared. She had nothing to fear.

"Who are you?'' She asked again, and again, the shadow did not respond to her.

The figure kept walking forwards her. Then, Sakura noticed that she could not hear any footsteps, beside the wind and the sound of her own heartbeat, the street was completely silent.

She could feel blood gathering in her face, whatever that person wanted, she was tired and she wanted to go home, tonight.

''Answer me, damnit! '' She was seriously starting to get mad and was about to just turn around and leave, when she heard a man's voice.

"Ah, Sakura..."

She could now see who was standing in front of her and immediately recognised who it was. Black hair, black eyes, an emotionless face coldly staring at her as if she was nothing.

"Sasuke..."

"I'm happy you didn't forget about me, Sakura." He slowly whispered her name and it was so low she barely heard it. "It's not very prudent, for a little girl like you, to walk alone outside in the middle of the night, you know."

"I'm anything but little or weak, Sasuke." She could not stop herself from smiling; this was the meeting she had dreamed about. And wow was the time to show Sasuke what he had been missing.

"Yes, I know..."

They were now staring at each others. She didn't know what to do or what to say, she wasn't frightened, simply surprised. She wasn't expecting any of this. She wanted to know why he was here, what he wanted and especially the reason of his sudden return.

"If there's something you want to say, well then say it."

"Aren't you happy to see me, Sakura?'' His sentence almost made her laugh. Happy? To see him?

''What do you want from me?'' She asked.

"Well, in my case, I'm _very_ happy to see you, Sakura-chan."

Her body shuddered at the way that he pronounced her name. It sounded different then the way it sounded from Naruto. It was charming, no, seductive. He was getting very close to her, there was now only one meter left separating their bodies and she could almost feel the warm coming from of him.

"Sakura, Itachi is dead. I finally killed him. I succeeded."

Her body couldn't move, not that she wanted to.

"I'm back, Sakura. I'm here to complete my last mission; I have to restore my clan."

"Sasuke?"

He touched her shoulder with his hand and her cheek with the other.

"And you're the reason, the _only _reason why I came back, Sakura."

What she saw made her heart jump with joy. His eyes were full of love and tenderness, something she always thought Sasuke was not able to feel, less show.

"Sasuke..."

"Do you still want to be mine, Sa-ku-ra?"

Their gazes met and their lips were almost touching when-

--

"Sakura-chan!" A voice screamed, waking Sakura from her dream. Thing she did didn't appreciated at all.

The light of the sun blinded her as she opened her eyes in shock.

**"**Sakura-chan! Wake up!"

She got up and ran downstairs to open the door. "Sakura-c-'' She looked at the young man that smiled at her.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" He screamed cheerfully.

"Naruto.'' She said, trying to stay in control of herself. ''I hope, I really hope, that you have a good reason for waking me up."

"Oh, yeah, were you sleeping?'' He asked, half-sorry, half-laughing.

''Yes, I _was_.''

''I woke up and I couldn't fall asleep anymore so I thought...''

''You thought?'' Right now, all she wanted was to go back to her bed and try to continue the fabulous dream she was having a moment ago. She was really irritated.

''I though that I would come pick you up to go eat some ramen!'' Hearing that, Sakura quickly closed the door in Naruto's face. She never was much of a patient person to start, and right now, she definitely was in a really bad mood.

She heard Naruto screaming behind her door, begging her to open the door, apologising if he had done anything wrong.

She opened the door a second time, not wanting to wake up everyone in Konoha.

"Naruto, cut it out!'' She said, hitting him on the back of his head. ''Why are up so early, anyway? The ramen shop is not even open yet! It's five in the morning!!''

"Wait, yeah! There's also that Tsunade wanted to see us an-"

It took her a second to realise the gravity of what Naruto had just said. Tsunade, her sensei, the one who had taught her how to be strong, had called for her. Though she though that it was a bad idea that, from everyone, she had sent Naruto.

'_It must be really important'_ She though.

She punched Naruto for not telling her the reason of his visit right over and ran to her room to get dressed.

"Sakura-chan, that hurts..." She heard him complain as he walked in.

Naruto sat on the couch in her living room while she got ready, holding he's bleeding nose.

It had been one whole month, now, since the last mission to bring back Sasuke. Right now, they didn't have any information concerning him or even Itachi. Sakura has been dreaming like this every night since they came back. She waited for some news and hoped for his return every day, but nothing happened. Every now and then, she would get a mission, sometimes with Naruto, almost as a team, and sometimes alone. The life in Konoha was peaceful and everyone was happy, at least on the surface.

When she was not on a mission with the Yamato team, she was working at the hospital as a medic, teaching to some of her apprentices from time to time.

Since Sai decided to stay with the team, she learned to understand him a little bit more, but she still thinks that there is a long way before an ideal relationship can be formed between them. Naruto and her were now very close friends the would talk, about anything and everything. She used to consider him as a brother, the brother she never had, but he was closer than a brother, closer than a friend. Yet, nothing more. Just, closer than anyone had ever been close to her.

Every Saturday night, the other teams, along with their own, would go watch the sunset. Sometimes, when she has the time she goes, alone, and watches the sunset.

She thinks about Sasuke.

She wonders. What he must be thinking about. What he's doing, if and how much he has changed. Sometimes she asks herself if Sasuke is happy, really happy, with the decisions her took. She doesn't know the answer and, everytime she realize this, it breaks her heart more.

When she watches the sunset hide behind the sea, she thinks about Sasuke. The moments they had together and the ones they don't. When she watches the sunset, she thinks about that one night when Sasuke left, when she told him that she loved him.

And when the sunset totally disappeared behind the mountains and shadows completely swallowed the village, her smiled, too, disappears

She looked out by the window and thought about the happy times when they where still Team 7.

She thought about the battles they had.

She thought about how much stronger Naruto had gotten. How much, and how little, she has changed.

She thought about the time that has passed.

She thinks about Sasuke.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke's feelings

**Some of you still don't get it. I am NOT in Canada = I do NOT have a computer in front of me everyday. Right now, I'm in a webcafe. Get it? **

**Anyway, there you bastards! Eat that second chapter and choke on it!! (And enjoy, of course.)**

**Lady NiXie  
**

* * *

**When an Uchiha loves a Haruno: Chapter 2:  
Sasuke's feelings.**

"Karin!"

Suigetsu jumped from the tree and his foots touched the ground without a sound. He sighed. He felt as if he was about to faint, he needed to sleep. He was more than exhausted, he was worn out. He was feeling like if his whole body was about to stop moving by itself. The camp was at the same place and the same way it was when he had left. Nothing had happened while he was gone. Relieved he watched Karin come out of the tent, looking exhausted, too. She seemed to have stayed up all night. She had waited for him.

He sat on the floor, letting his body relax a little bit.

"How is he?" He asked, carefully pronouncing his words.

She shook her head. "Nothing.''

Two weeks had passed now since Sasuke had being hurt. The poison that was coursing through his veins was making his body weak and was burning his cells, making the process of healing impossible. They tried to find someone that could heal him, but every person they had implored to help ended up not being able to even distinguish the kind of poison that was making him sick in the first place.

"I have news." Suigetsu said in a whisper, but loud enough so Karin could hear him. When, after a while, no answers came from her, he looked up.

She was looking at the fire, which had died during the night, not moving, totally emotionless. She cared, he knew she did; still, her face was not showing any emotions. This was something Suigetsu was not used to, she usually was the one screaming and jumping around, the loudest person he knew. Right know, the red of her hair was tern, there was no life in her eyes and she was really pale, just like a ghost. He knew that she was starting to loose hope.

"The nightmares...'' She said. ''I don't know what to do when he's having them, he won't react to the sound of my voice and touching him only make it worst. Nothing is working. He's getting weaker day after day and..."

She stopped talking, still staring at the ground. Suigetsu noticed that her body was trembling and wanted to say something but nothing came out. He, too, was worried about Sasuke. She shivered when a cold breeze caressed her bare legs and he almost got up to hug her and warm her up. Almost.

"I'll go get some more wood." She said, trying to hide the fact that she was shuddering. Turning around, she started to walk but stopped to clear her throat.

"He's awake."

--

Suigetsu entered the tent and saw him. He was lying on a cover, his eyes were closed. Suigetsu felt a pain in his chest; this was not the Sasuke that had freed him not that long ago. The Sasuke he knew was unbeatable and never was tired or sick. Not the Sasuke he knew. But, the Sasuke that was in front of him...seemed dead.

"Sasuke..." He whispered.

Suigetsu didn't know what to do; he was not used to that kind of situation. Usually, Sasuke always had the answer to everything, but right know, he couldn't even save himself from his own death.

Sasuke opened his eyes, he had heard someone call his name, breaking the silence and waking him up. When he saw that Suigetsu was standing in the tent, staring at him with a worried look, he closed his eyes again.

"What is it?" He said in a low voice. Suigetsu body jumped at Sasuke's sudden voice.

"I've got news" Sasuke kept his eyes closed, not reacting, waiting for Suigetsu to carry on so he could rest again.

"I've found someone" He knew what he was talking about. Suigetsu had found someone, someone able to help him, even though he knew it was hopeless, he could _feel_ his body dying.

"It's a girl, she trained with the fifth and according to my sources, there is no one better then her." Sasuke didn't care about that, yes, she had surpassed the Hokage, but was she good enough for this? Was she good enough to save him? But, Sasuke's curiosity was as strong as his pride. ''Name?''

"Haruno, Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke opened his eyes in the sound of the familiar name and looked at his comrade in disbelief. But Suigetsu was serious, he could see it on his face, and Sasuke knew that he wouldn't dare to lie to him, not now; this was not the time for jokes.

"Sakura..." He whispered, listening at how the name was sounded like from his lips. A long time had pasted since he had heard the name of his old comrade.

"Yes, she already saved a lot lives and treated a lot of shinobis. She just came back from a mission. Perfect timing, right?"

'_Yeah, perfect for me'_ Though Sasuke.

"I've heard that she is also a very strong and tough fighter, well, not stronger than me.'' Sasuke almost laughed at that. _Sakura_ a _strong _fighter? Time had passed, years to be exact. But he doubted she could have changed that much.

''If I leave now, she'll be here tonight."

He looked at Sasuke, waiting for an answer, or at least a remark. When Sasuke closed his eyes, Suigetsu knew that it meant 'yeah whatever, do as you wish' and it was all he needed. He grabbed his things and turned to leave.

''Forget it, she isn't going to come."

He turned around to look at Sasuke but knew that he already was asleep, or that's what it looked like.

--

Suigetsu came out of the tent and sat on a dead tree that was lying on the ground. He sighed in exhaustion and in confusion.

"Damn Sasuke.'' He said. ''This is not going to help us finding a way to save your butt.''

But he had to try, she was their last chance. He heard a something in the forest and looked behind him, it was Karin, and she was coming back with a pile of fresh wood.

"Where is Juugo?'' He asked. ''You know that we have to watch the guy, right? He's kind of disturbed, remember?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't be stupid'' She growled at him while throwing the wood on at his foots, hoping to hurt him. ''I'm not retarded like you. Juugo is sleeping."

She stared at him for moment and after he gave her a questioning in response she groaned in exasperation.

"So?"

Suigetsu looked at her, truly not knowing what she was talking about.

"So what?" He asked.

"God that guys is so dumb!'' She screamed at herself. ''The news! What are the news, you idiot! Did you found any medic that can help Sasuke-kun or not" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"What make you think that I have the obligation to tell you anything? This is Sasuke's business, you red-haired cow.'' When he saw the shocked look on her face, he felt deeply satisfied. ''But, since I'm a nice guy I'll tell you. Yes, I've found one. A pretty good one. And if she's not a bitch like you, she'll be here tonight."

"Red haired cow?! You littl- wait. She!?"

"Good, at least your ears are still working'' He laughed. ''Jealous? You shouldn't waste your time being envious of someone you can never win against, ya'know. I mean, who would choose monkey nuts over an actual girl?"

She squealed. "Monkey nuts!?"

"Well..." He got up from the trunk on which he was sitting.

"Everyone said that she's a total knockout.'' He looked at Karin and grimaced. She's totally hot, while you...''

He stopped talking for a moment, staring at the furious dark haired girl standing in front of him. ''C'mon! Do I really need to finish that sentence? Anyway, I hope it's true, I think that having a real woman around here would be stimulating. I'm getting sick of traveling with a...Seriously, if I had had to choose, I'd rather do a man. Oh well G'night!"

He was about to jump away when he was interrupted by a yell so loud that he could almost feel the dead turn over in their graves.

"Who the fucking hell do you think you are!? What makes you so damn confident, you dickless shark!?'' She stopped to breathe. ''How can you be sure that this bitch is even going to accept to follow you!?''

He looked at her calmly and smiled, enjoying the situation.

"Well, it seems like, her and Sasuke, kind of know each others very, _very_ well. I wouldn't even surprise me if she was _acquainted_ littleSasuke. See ya!"

He smiled, jumped and vanished into the woods. She looked at the spot where he had been just a moment ago and whispered between her teeth. "Dickheaded fish..."

--

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still awake...

"Hn, Sakura?"

_'Interesting'_ He said to himself.

I wonder how she's going to react. She'll probably laugh at me first; it's been three years now. She surely found another man to fall for.

I wonder how she's been handling things since I last saw her, when I still was with Orochimaru. I hardly recognized her, she looked different. I wonder how she managed to survive Naruto, he's so annoying and noisy, sometimes it can even get hard to resist being violent with him.

But, there is no way she'll accept to come, not after what I told her, not after that night.

FLASH BACK

_"What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?" His eyes were looked straight in front of him, avoiding her eyes._

_"In order to leave the village, you have to take this road." She said. In her voice, he clearly felt the sadness and the sorrow, but he choose to ignore it, he had already made his choice and there was no turning back now._

"_Go home." She knew, it was obvious, so why was she here? To him, she seemed like she had accepted it, still, she was here, trying to stop him from leaving._

"_Why? Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything?" She cried out. _

_He didn't turn around but his voice showed his annoyance "Why should I tell you anything? I'm telling you, you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time."_

"_You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun.'' She remembered something and a sad smile appeared on her face. ''Do you remember? When we became genin, the day the three-man teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me, weren't you?"_

_Sasuke remembered that day very well, Naruto had played the idiot, like usual, he had lost._

_Still, that day. Sakura had talked too much, angering Sasuke, talking, insulting and joking about things she knew absolutely nothing about. That day, he had felt hate for her, and hoped not to hear too much from her. ''He has no parents'' She had said. 'Don't you have any respect for anything' He had though at the moment. _

_But, today it was different, things were not the same, and Sakura had changed, they both had._

_"I don't remember."_

_He heard her sigh. It was a lie of course, he did remember, but he wanted to forget about it, and he hoped that she could also forget about that day. The past was the past. Now, it was dead._

_"Of course. That was a long time ago."_

_"But it started on that day.'' She said between two breaths. Trying to hold back the tears. ''You and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us have done a lot of missions together. At first, it was difficult, and it was terrible, but, but...even so...it was fun!'' He heard her pause. She wanted to say something, something she was not sure if she could talk about. ''I know about what happened to your clan. But, with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one, neither you, nor me."_

''_I know that.'' He said. 'I know that very well' But he had made his choice, there was no turning back now. He had accepted his fate, now; it was her turn to do the same._

_"I am different from you guys. I follow a different path than you. The four of us together...it's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. But despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge. It's why I go on living. I can't be like you or Naruto."_

_He could almost hear the sound of the beating of her heart, the street was silent, and beside the wind, her tears and his own heart also beating fast, there was nothing. _

_"Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone was painful! I understand that so well that it hurts! I have family and friends. But, if you leave, for me, to me, it's the same thing as being alone!"_

_He wanted to tell her something, something that would ease her pain. Pain, it was not something he wanted Sakura to feel. Pain was, painful. And, even though she was annoying and always interfered into other people's lives, she deserved better then that. He wished he knew a Jutsu, some trick that would make her forgets about the pain, forget about all those bad memories, and forget about him. But he didn't, he was weak. _

''_From this point on, new paths will start."_

_"I...I love you more than anything!'' She took at step forward. ''If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make everyday more enjoyable, and you will be happy! There is nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's why, I'm begging you! Please stay!'' Her voice then changed into a whisper. _

''_I will even help with your revenge. There must be something I can do! That's why, please, stay here with me. If that is not possible, then please take me with you..."_

_None talked after this, silence overcoming both of them._

_"After all this time, you're still annoying." This is was he said. But he wanted to say something else, anything else. He wanted to relieve her, make her feel better, happy, maybe._

_"Don't go! If you go, I will scream out loud and-"_

_He appeared behind her faster than a blink of an eye. It surprised her but she barely reacted, she knew, she knew what was coming next. The next morning, when she was going to wake up, Sasuke wasn't going to be there, not anymore. She knew that. He knew that. They both knew that._

_But still, he also knew that he could just leave right now. But that wouldn't satisfy him, he did not wished to make her sadder, he did not needed to. So, he though. He though about something to say, something, something simple yet complex. Something deep that was meant only for her, that only she would understand. He bit his lip in concentration and gently whispered in her neck._

_"Sakura, thank you."_

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

_When she passed about, he grabbed her before her body met the cold ground and laid her on a bench. He wished he had the time and the strength to lay Sakura in her own bed, warm and comfortable, but he didn't. He didn't have the guts to risk facing her another time, to see her sleeping face without a worry under the covers. _

_He was a coward._

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

Sasuke's eyes remained closed at the memory, the painful memory.

'_Yeah, there is no way she'll come. But, one day, we will meet again. And I will tell her. I will tell her that, I'm sorry..._'

He whispered something before falling asleep, but it was too low to be heard.

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto's feelings

**I like that chapter, I don't know why. There was a lot of things to edit in that one. A lot. I feel very ashamed that I showed you a chapter that was THAT bad, before. Now, it's...well...better? So, read.**

**Lady NiXie**

**

* * *

**

**When an Uchiha loves a Haruno: Chapter 3:  
Naruto's feelings.  
**

It was morning. Tsunade was in her office as usual when she heard a knock on her door. She already knew who it was and was relieved that her message had reached destination so fast.

''Come in!'' She said.

Shizune walked in.

''Tsunade-sama, they are here.''

'_Took them long enough.'_ Though Tsunade. _'I asked Naruto to be as quick as possible. I guess that's what 'as quick as possible' stand for, for Naruto.'_

''Thank you, Shizune, let them in.''

A young woman with pink hair entered the room, followed by a young blond man. The pink haired girl seemed really mad and was yelling at her comrade beside her.

''Naruto! Respect your elders!'' She said.

Tsunade automatically guessed that the cause of their quarrel was the same as always, Naruto's lack of restrain.

Naruto seemed to be ignoring the complains of the annoyed girl and grinned cheerfully.

''Baachan!''

''Don't call her that!'' Sakura was more then annoyed actually, she had passed the state of annoyance long time ago, actually, she was used to Naruto's behaviour now, but still, the way he acted always made her feel embarrassed.

''It's Hokage-sama! Or Tsunade-sama! Not baachan, Naruto!''

''Baachan, guess what!?'' Naruto was cheerful, as always, but this time he seemed to have something really interesting to brag about.

''Naruto...'' Mumbled Sakura behind him in warning, Shizune, who was standing next to her, looked at her in comprehension; she knew how embarrassing Naruto could be some times. And, you could clearly see that Sakura was dangerously starting to get mad.

Tsunade simply watched them as Sakura's body started to shake with anger, as Naruto jumped around, giggling. Years had passed since she had met them for the first time, and today, they were almost like a family, if not closer.

''You have to listen to that! When I went to Sakura's place, she was still sleeping so I had to woke her up, but when she opened the door, I swear, she was drooling!'' He laughed, moving from right to left, as exited as always.

''Naruto...'' Said an angry voice behind him, but he ignored it. Bad idea. Naruto was way too concentrated in his story.

Naruto laughed in his hands another time.

''When she saw that it was me, she got so mad! But I know that it's not because I woke her up...'' Tsunade looked at Shizune and give her the permission to exit the room. She could feel that she was not feeling at her place, she, too, was slightly embarrassed.

Shizune left the room, leaving the two young ninjas alone with Tsunade, knowing that Sakura was about to explode soon. Before leaving, she heard Sakura call Naruto's name another time, and laughed at Naruto's childish behaviour.

He suddenly stopped jumping and took a serious pose and face.

''Do you remember what happened last time?'' Naruto's voice was calm but Tsunade knew that he was still teasing Sakura, and loving it.

They heard a chuckle behind them and quickly turned around to see who was there.

A man was sitting on the window, a legs hanging by the window, a book in his hand and the other one playing with the mask that was covering the lower half of his face.

''Kakashi-sensei!'' Exclaimed both Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

Kakashi turned his head in their direction and smiled through his mask.

''Yo!'' They all heard him say.

''Kakashi...'' Said Tsunade in a low voice. ''Long time no see, how did the mission went?''

Tsunade rested her head on both of her hands.

''Hey!'' A voice screamed, interrupting the silence that was in the room.

''I'm not done!''Sakura and Tsunade sighed in harmony.

''Kakashi, do you remember what happened to Sakura-chan last time we woke her up?''

''If I remember?'' Whispered Kakashi behind his mask. ''Is it something I'm supposed to forget about?'' He asked, faking an innocent look to Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. ''Pervert...''

''I rather you think of me as someone really attentive, Sakura'' Replied Kakashi.

''Sure'' She answered him. ''You are as attentive as a peeping tom, Kakashi-sensei.''

Kakashi looked at her in shock. He was still not used to Sakura's new behaviour, for him, Sakura would always stay the little Sakura-chan, smiling innocent smiles and crying for anything and everything. This really was more like a second Tsunade, though.

The only sound in the room was Naruto's really loud laugh and his footsteps as he jumped everywhere.

''Peeping tom!'' He said between two breaths. ''It really _does _suit you, Kakashi-sensei!''

Sakura looked at Naruto in boredom, sighing at how easy it was to make Naruto laugh.

''Naruto...'' She said, trying to calm him down.

But Naruto kept laughing, louder and louder. ''P-peep-peeping t-tom!' He tried to say but lacking the necessary amount of air he need to finish his sentence.

''Naruto!'' Sakura called another time as Kakashi turned his attention back to his book.

Then, they all stopped what they were doing as they heard Tsunade's impatient groan.

''Enough'' She said. ''I called all of you this morning for important matter, so let's be serious and get to business.''

Her head was not in her hands anymore, instead, she was looking straight in the eyes of each person who was in the room, making them understand how serious she was.

''Yes'' Said Naruto and Sakura in unison.

''What is it about?'' Asked Kakashi, closing his book, curious.

''Two weeks earlier'' She started. ''An anonymous person reported us that a battle had occurred near the village, we went to investigate and found the corpses of some Orochimaru's men, experimentations. Then, when we inspected the place we found quite a large amount of blood beside one of the bodies''

''I don't get it'' Complained Naruto, impatient.

''The blood'' She continued. ''It wasn't from any of the bodies we've found, and after some analyses we discovered that the blood's cells composition was extremely strange, it was as if the blood itself was made of multiples different persons. So, we decided to stay in alert. That's when I decided to call you.''

''O! I Know!'' Naruto's eyes were wide open with excitement. ''You want us to search for the guy and bring him to the village or something like that!''

''No, not at all.'' She said, watching as Naruto's face moved from ecstasy to disappointment.

Sakura looked at Tsunade in confusion.

''I want you to be on your guard, this man is very powerful for being able to kill that much of Orochimaru's experimentations and survive to this poison. Anyone would have died within a second with this amount and this kind of poison.''

Sakura turned her head to look at Kakashi. His eyes were closed, as if he had heard that before.

''I asked you to come because I want you to stay alert. Do not let your guard down and be always ready for a battle or for a mission, I could call you at any moment. Understood? I want you to be very careful, this is an extremely serious situation.''

''Yes!'' Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

Tsunade stared at them for a moment to be sure that there was no questions that needed to be answered.

''Okay, know get the hell out of my office.''

Without any hesitations, Naruto and Sakura walked out the room, renewing Tsunade's orders and warnings.

When the both of them were gone, Kakashi got up to stood in front or Tsunade's desk.

''You asked to see me.'' He said. ''I am supposing that it's not about some this?''''

''You guessed right, as always.'' She told him. After all, she knew Kakashi for years now. ''I want you to keep an eye on Sakura.''

He narrowed his eyes. Kakashi would have expected her to ask him to watch after Naruto, who always was the one to do stupid things, not Sakura. He was surprised, really surprised, but principally curious.

''Sakura?'' He repeated?

''Yes, Sakura.'' Tsunade got up from her chair and walked to her window, looking down at the village of Konohagakure. ''This man is seriously injured, the first thing he will do is to look for the best medic to heal him.''

Kakashi though about it and knew right over what Tsunade meant. ''In that case, Sakura.''

Tsunade turned around and placed her hand on her desk. ''She's strong, but we don't know how strong that person is. We need to take some precautions, even if we don't even know if he is still alive, he might and if he is then Sakura might be in danger.''

Kakashi nodded and walked to the window.

''I trust you on that one, Kakashi.'' She said before he disappeared.

--

Naruto and Sakura were now in front of Ichikaru's ramen shop. Naruto had asked Sakura to come eat with him and after twenty times, she accepted.

''I-chi-ka-ru ra-men'' He sang in the street, not considering the glances that the citizens were giving him.

Naruto entered the restaurant and took a seat, followed by Sakura who did the same.

''Five bowls of beef ramen for me, Old-man!'' Naruto said, cheerfully.

''I'll take one cup of chicken ramen.''

''It's on the way!''

They both stayed silent until they got their meals and started to eat.

''Say, Sakura-chan...'' Said Naruto in a low voice.

''Mmm?'' Sakura looked at Naruto who was staring down at his bow and noticed the sadness on his face.

''What is it Naruto?'' She asked, raising an eyebrow, giving her friend a concerned look.

Naruto kept staring at his bow and said nothing for a little while, worrying Sakura. When he saw Sakura's worried he shook his head and faked a smile.

''Nothing '' He whispered before returning his attention to his bow of ramen

Sakura, whoever, knew Naruto very well, and saw though his smile.

''Naruto..." She said.

She kept looking at him; she knew that Naruto was thinking about something that was bothering him, probably something important and he was hesitating to talk about it.

"Naruto..."She whispered another time, knowing that he probably wasn't even listening to her.

They finished their meals in silence. Sakura watched Naruto the whole time and Naruto watched his meal as if his life depended on it. When they were both done eating, Naruto got up and grinded.

''I'm full!'' He said. ''What are you going to do Sakura-chan? Want to come train with me?''

She looked at him and smiled, even though she was glad that the awkwardness was gone, she didn't liked knowing that Naruto couldn't even talk to her about something.

Sakura also got up and started to walk to the exit.

''No thanks.'' She told Naruto. ''I have to go home, I'm pretty tired with the missions and the hospital and I need to rest, bye!''

Then, she left, leaving Naruto with his thoughts.

- NARUTO POV -

It's been one month now since we got back...

I wonder if she thinks about him sometimes.  
I wonder if she thinks about the old times.

Sometimes, when I look at her, when she's no talking, smiling or laughing. Sometimes, I see sadness in her eyes and I wonder what she's thinking about. Sometimes, I want to hold her tight and never let her go. I don't want to see her cry anymore. I'm sick of seeing her eyes reflecting only sadness and sorrow. I want to see her smiling and laughing for real, forever. I don't want to see those eyes in pain anymore. I want to make her feel joy, happiness.

Sometimes, I wonder if she's really is happy. She's always working, avoiding everyone, avoiding me.

I wonder if she knows how much I want to make her smile and laugh. I wonder if she knows how much she's important to me. I wonder if she knows how much I love her.

But, sometimes, I think about Sasuke, too. I wonder if Sasuke is thinking about us. If he thinks about me or about Sakura. If he realize what he's missing.

I also wonder if she thinks about him sometimes, I know she does.

* * *

**Maoooooooooooooooooooooooooow. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

**Hi everyone, I know, I know. I literally disappeared. I moved and now I live by myself, but studying, working AND working on my book is keeping me so busy that I dont even have the time to visit my mother at all.  
So, I hope I was finished with this chapter, I really wanted to give you guys something to chew on while I am gone for so long. Sorry again that I kept you waiting.**

**Lady NiXie.**

* * *

**When A Uchiha Loves An Haruno: Chapter 4:  
****Gone**

When Sakura reached her apartment she was lost in her thoughts.

'_Naruto was especially quiet this afternoon, what was he trying to tell me'' _She wondered.

Her apartment was in a big mess, she tried to remember the last time she had taken the time to clean it, most of the time she was sleeping at the hospital, she never had the time to come back home and when she did, it was so she could take a shower and change clothes.

"Okay, now I have to reach my room." She said, looking at all the clothes that were lying on the floor and signed. She was hopeless.

Suddenly she heard a sound, she wasn't alone. Someone was there, in her apartment.  
The sound was coming from the bathroom. She was about to die from lack of air when the door opened and someone walked out.

''Damn, I can't believe there's a girl living in there." It was a man, he had light blue hair and he was rubbing his head. When he saw her he pointed at her and let out something that sounded like ''Oh shit!''

They looked at each other, in silence. In Sakura's case, she was totally glaring at him, who the hell was he?! The man smiled at her shocked and surprised face.

"Hey!'' He said while grinning. ''I'm Suigetsu, nice to meet you! You must me Sakura?"

Sakura shivered at him, she had expected something like ''Yo bitch! Where is your money?'' or just being raped right over, not a cheering and weird guy with blue hair telling her his name.

'_What the hell?'' _She thought. '_' Yes, I am Sakura. Now, if you don't mind, could you please tell me why you are in my apartment? Wait a minute...is he wet?'_

She looked at him. Yes, that guy was wet! He was dripping wet! And well, hot, but that wasn't important, was it?

In a second, Suigetsu was on the wall, a kunai on his neck and a pissed pink haired girl glaring at him.

"Who the heck are you?'' She hissed.

He sighed at her sentence. Sakura couldn't believe it! "Like I told you, I'm Suigetsu.'' She saw him grin in amusement. ''Sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to. By the way, you know your bathroom is in a real mess and–"

Sakura cut him off before he could finish his sentence and tighten her grip on her kunai. "What _hell_ are you doing in my apartment?"

Suigetsu shuddered at her tone. "Okay...'' He said, serious this time. ''I'll get to that, can you please like, let me go?"

Sakura laughed. "No." Did he really though she was going to let him go? ''What's your business?'' She asked.

"Do you know Uchiha Sasuke?"

Her body froze; a long time had passed since she had heard the name of her old teammate.  
She pushed the kunai deeper on his throat, leaving a mark, watching as some blood started to drip. She wished all this was some kind of gag, but she was not in the mood for jokes, and then released him. She walked to the kitchen, not even caring that he could stab her and kill right over or just leave, she couldn't care less. She took a glass and filled it with water. She looked at the water for a moment and asked:

"What do you want?"

He massaged his neck and grinned, he was clearly enjoying himself.

"He got injured and because of some sort of poison He's kind...dying.'' He looked at Sakura as if waiting for a reaction but nothing came so he continued. ''And it's not like he can go like an hospital or something because w-"

Sakura walked past him and sat on her couch, staring at the glass.

She listened to everything that guy had to told her, everything. She didn't move and was silent the whole time. But now, she was getting tired of this. She had a clear idea of what was coming next. She turned and looked at him, narrowing her eyes.  
Then, after a long pause of silence, she said: "What do I have to do with all this?"

He looked surprised and leaned on the wall. "You're a Medic ninja, aren't you?"

"Yes, _I am_" She said in a cold voice, almost like a hiss.

This time, he grinded at her voice. "Isn't obvious? I need you to heal him."

Sakura got up and walked to him. "You're asking _me_ to betray my own village by helping to help _Sasuke Uchiha_?"

''He'll die for sure if no one help him."

She closed her eyes, and for a moment, Suigetsu though that she was going to cry but when he was about to say something, she opened then and laughed. ''So?''

Suigestu's eyes widened at that. _'That girl...' _He thought. He nodded and moved from the wall. Normally, he was right about people, usually, he was good at judging and reading people but this time, he was left with nothing to say.

Sakura watched his movement, completely emotionless, in appearance. But in Sakura's head, you could hear Kakashi's words: _'Never let your friends down.'_

She remembered his words very well and could almost hear them; she knew what she _had _to do.

He was about to leave when he heard her said:

''Give me one hour. "

--

Kakashi was hiding on a tree not far from Sakura's house, from there; he could see the window or her room and the door of her house. If anyone were to come in or out, he couldn't miss it. Suddenly, Sakura came out of her apartment and turned left, in the direction of their old training ground. He followed her.  
When she reached the training ground, Kakashi was just behind her, in one of the many trees that were surrounding her. He watched as she stayed still. He wondered if she knew that he was there, he knew Sakura was really smart and was one of the rare people who could feel people's chakra very well naturally.

"Kakashi-sensei'' He heard her say all of sudden. ''I know your here."

Kakashi sighed and jumped from his tree, facing Sakura. He smiled at her and scratched his head with his hand in embarrassment.

"How did you know I was there?" He asked curiously.

She looked at him, rising an eyebrow at his question. "I'm not training for nothing."

"I see." He said .

Sakura looked up at the sky. Today, the sky was blue and there it was cloudless. "Kakashi-sensei" She said in a low voice, almost in a whisper.

He looked at her. Sakura had changed a lot over the years, especially in those past three years after Sakura had left. She became strong, very strong and had gotten very beautiful. Her personality had also changed, but in a way he never though it would have. She had because quiet, almost cold and was always avoiding that meant being around people. He didn't know who she was anymore. "Mmm?" He said.

"Tsunade-sama asked you to watch me, didn't she?"

Kakashi looked at her in amazement. Sakura had guessed right, like always. She was smart, a genius. Kakashi sighed in defeat.

Sakura smiled. "I see..." She simply told him.

She stopped looking at the sky and turned her attention to him.

''I'm sorry'' She surprised him by her words. She knew that after that, nothing will ever be the same.

Kakashi looked at her. Sakura hated silence, she really did. Recently, there seemed to be a lot of them, they were everywhere. There were a lot of things she wanted to say though, a lot. But she never could found the courage to let the unspoken words come out of her mouth, when they did, they sounded wrong.

"For what?" He asked.

Kakashi was worried, she could easily tell. He, also, disliked silence. But, there was thing she couldn't say simply because she ignored how to tell them, and to who.

"Could you...'' She started. ''Say to Tsunade-sama that I will be fine?''

She closed her eyes and frowned her eyebrows. ''I know what I'm doing.''

"Sakura?" She heard him say, she opened her eyes and glanced at him.

She ignored his worried look and continued. "Say to Naruto...'' She paused. It was painful for her to say that kind of things. She wasn't good for farewells, she deeply hated them and she didn't know how to say goodbye. ''Tell him that the promise he made to me, That promise is also available for me."

Kakashi walked forward. "Sakura?'' His voice was full of concern. ''What do you mean by all that?"

She took a step back. When he saw her walked away from him, Kakashi felt his heart beat faster. Sakura had never walked away from _him_. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei. But, don't worry, I'll be back soon. I know I'm not as strong as you, but I'm strong enough for this. I have to try, too. I have to try to take him back." She closed her eyes and made some hands signs.

Kakashi ran to her but she disappeared before he could reach her.

"...Replacement technique" He whispered. What was going on? What was she thinking? What was she planning to do?

He ran in the direction of the Hokage's tour, knowing that he needed to tell Tsunade, now.

'_Sakura...what are you doing?'_ He tough.


	5. Chapter 5: Different

**Why does so many people hate Sakura? What has she done?**

**Sakura is the most human character in Naruto. At the beginning of the story, she has normal strength, normal speed and she isn't invisible like 99 percent of Naruto's characters. So, obviously, next to all those demons, chosen children and geniuses, she looks weak, stupid and bad. Well, how about thinking rationally for once, haters? Sakura Haruno wasn't born with any super power or ability, she doesn't have the "best ninja EVAR" gene and, if you followed the series, her parents aren't even ninjas at all, they are only civil. Through the series, through the years, Sakura became one of the strongest ninja ever. Why? Because she worked hard. Why? Because she has dreams and hopes. Why? Because she is human and loves.**

**Lady NiXie. **

* * *

**When A Uchiha Loves An Haruno: Chapter 5:  
Different.**

When Kakashi entered the Hokage's tour, he directly entered Tsunade's office, ignoring Shizune's complains. He had to let Tsunade know, after all, Sakura was her student.

When he got in the office, Tsunade's head wad on her desk and drool was coming out of her mouth. '_I have a feeling like I'm risking my life._' He though. Hearing the sound of Shizune's panicking voice, Tsunade woke up. She was about to destroy her desk when she saw Kakashi's very serious and worried face.

''What happened?'' She asked.

''She's gone''

Tsunade's eyes widened. "What did you just said?'' Her body was trembling. She tried to keep her control but she was so furious that she had to break something; the desk was the closest thing. Shizune jumped in fear and left when Tsunade told her to leave her alone with Kakashi.

''How?''She started. ''I told you to keep an eye on her didn't? How could you let this happen!? Who? Who kidnapped her? I'm going to smash that littl-''

Kakashi cut her off. "She left."

Tsunade stopped breathing. ''What?''

''She left by herself.''

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, looking for something, not knowing what. She let herself fall on her chair in defeat and let a very long sign come out of her mouth.

"I see.''

No, she couldn't see. She couldn't see anything at all! What did he meant by 'She left'? Sakura had no _reasons _to leave! She _had _to be blackmailed or kidnapped, something! This has to be a joke!

''D-do we have any clues where she left and why?" Tsunade voice was low and was shaking with worry. Sakura was her student, she knew that, but, after the years, she had come to see her had the daughter she never had. Her daughter.

Kakashi shook his head. "No."

"Kakashi!" Tsunade got up and slammed her hands on her desk, making Kakashi jump in surprise. ''That's your new mission, you have to take back Sakura Haruno to Konoha.''

"Yes!" He said and turned around to exit the room.

When he was about to open the door he heard Tsunade say his name.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Not a _single_ world of this to Naruto.'' She ordered him.

Kakashi looked at her in surprise.

''I know Sakura and him are pretty close. Sakura means a lot to him, if he were to found out she disappear and is probably in danger, I know Naruto, and he'll act without thinking. So, he mustn't know anything of this, is that clear?''

He thought about it. She was right. Completely right. If Naruto was to learn that Sakura left for the village, he would go after her without a second though. And this was not a good idea.

He nodded, Tsunade was right like always.

"Now get out of my office!!" She screamed at him.

Kakashi was gone in a blink of an eye.

Tsunade closed her eyes and signed. She was worried. She knew that Sakura was strong, after all, she was her student. But, she had a bad feeling about this. What she didn't précised Kakashi, Naruto or even Sakura herself, was that, since it was related with Orochimaru, there was a chance that Sasuke was involved. And Sasuke, was Sakura's weakness,

"Sakura, what are you doing?''

--

In the wood, not far from the village, a pink haired girl and a man were jumping from trees to trees.  
Both of them were silent, they were completely lost in their thoughts, especially Sakura.

She was trying finding a plan. Make something up. Anything. She _had _to take Sasuke back to the village. What was going to happen after he'll be healed? She could not let him leave, again. This time, she was not going to cry, she was not going to beg. Sasuke was coming home no matter what. She started to feel excited about all this. Last time she was on a mission, it was with Yamato and Sai, looking for special medical plants. It was boring. And it happened three months ago.

"Is it far?" She asked, finally breaking the silence.

She heard him chuckle. "Already tired?"

"Tired? No.'' This guy was interesting. Did he actually though for a minute that she was going to be tired already?

He smiled. He was starting to like this girl, she was very different from Karin, she was funny, smart and wasn't calling him 'Dickheaded fish', yet.

"An hour."

'_An hour'_ In an hour she was going to be face to face with Sasuke. _'An hour'_

She started to run faster. _'One hour' _

After all those years, one hour still seemed so long to her. She wanted to be in front of Sasuke already. She had questions to ask. Tons of questions.

Suigetsu noticed how she quickened her pace and grinned.

Sakura noticed his smile and asked: "What at you smiling at?"

"Nothing.'' She gave him a look.

''Was just thinking about something Sasuke said before I left."

She stared at the man. Something Sasuke said that was making him laugh. She was curious, very curious. He saw her interested face and continued.

"He said: 'She won't come'." He turned his head and looked at her.

Sakura was looking at the woods. Her face was serious but you could see a little smile on her face. "Really?" Sakura said.

"Yeah.'' To him, she didn't looked mad or anything. So he kept talking. ''But knowing Sasuke, he won't let us see that he's surprised. So, I have no chances to see his shocked face.''

He heard her laugh. "What a shame!"

"Yeah! I mean, I've been trying everything to see his stupid and annoying face actually show some expression forever! But nothing worked!"

Sakura laughed even more. Suigetsu smiled at her amused face, thinking of how much of fun his life was going to be with a pink haired girl, a annoying four-eye and a cold, cold, cold cold Uchiha.

--

Karin was sitting on the ground trying to picture what kind of girl this Medic-nin was when she suddenly stand up and ran in the direction of where Sasuke was.

"Sasuke!'' She screamed whole entering the tent

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Karin in annoyance. He hated the fact that, no matter how or when, Karin was the loudest person ever. She was actually worst then Naruto.

"What, Karin?'' He mumbled.

"I sense two Chakra coming in our direction, one is Suigetsu's and the other one is unknown to me. But I can tell that it's a girl.''

Sasuke smirked. _'Could it be...''_

He closed his eyes, tried to ignore the girl starting down at him. He already knew that there was absolutely no way that Sakura accept to come. So why was he still thinking about that? Why was he still thinking about her?

Sasuke almost jumped in surprised when Karin talked. Almost.

"They are here." She said.

Karin had to back off when a pink haired girl appeared next to her. She was breathing hard and was followed close by Suigetsu. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked in Sakura's direction. He didn't looked away and wasn't able to. They were locked on her.

'_She came._' He thought. He was surprised. Really surprised. Shocked. But didn't show any of it.

Sakura ignored Sasuke's eyes on her and sad beside him. She opened her bag and started to prepare her things. "How long?'' She asked. Not hearing any answers, she turned around and arched an eyebrow at Suigetsu, who was stoned.

"Two weeks" He finally said after a moment.

"I'm going to need water." Suigetsu exited the tent, leaving a pissed Karin with Sakura.

When Sakura finally noticed Karin, she thought she was going to be killed. Karin was glaring at Sakura with rage.

'_I did something wrong?'_ She asked herself. _'She look like she's about to cut my head off.' _

She cleared her throat.

"I'm Sakura"

Karin continued to stare at her with all the anger she could gather.

Sakura was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Sasuke sat up and, without taking his eyes off Sakura, called Karin's name in a firm voice.

His voice was like a whisper, Sakura could hardly hear him but she knew he had called Karin.

Karin was disappeared in a second.

Sakura could feel his gaze on her back. She knew he couldn't see her face and was happy about it. She gathered all her will power not to run away. She always thought that the day she was to see him again, she would jump on him and hug him with all her strength. But right now, now that he was so close to her. So close that she could feel his warm coming out of his body. Right now, she was scared. Scared that this time, was the last one. Her only chance.

She didn't want to look into his cold eyes, those onyx eyes that she always loved.  
She didn't want to look at his hypnotic gaze. She didn't want to fall in trance another time. She knew that if that was to happen, she wouldn't want to come back into reality. She took a deep breath and wished that she could keep her control. With that, she turned around.

"Lay down" Sakura's voice was cold. She wished to be cold. She didn't want to be gentle and sweet with him anymore. Gentleness. Sasuke didn't need any of this from her. He had stolen her soul. He had stolen her heart. All she had left was her mind.

'_Did she just ordered me?' _He asked himself.

He decided to take the time to study her. Sakura was very different. Very different. With what he could see, she was taller. Her hair was a little bit longer, longer enough to touch her shoulder but not more. The pink of her hair was darker, making the green of her eyes shine brighter. She had breast now. They were not huge but they were not small. Her hips were perfect with the rest of her body. She was wearing a brand new uniform from what he could remember. It was completely different. She had black baggy pants. The kind of pants that mostly only guys would wear but that looked perfect on her. She had a red tube top with the mark of the Haruno's behind. Her hands were covered with black gloves and her Konoha's bandana was no longer on her forehand but attached on her left legs. She really looked like a ninja now, a strong, very strong one. She was also wearing big black boots but still managed to walk delicately. Sasuke was impressed. He could barely recognize Sakura.

Her skin was still as white as ever but there were now scars on it, like she had lots and lots of tough battles. He wanted to hear about them. He wanted to know how she had managed to change so much physically in those three years. When she looked at him he noticed that also her eyes were darker. They were dark green. And the light that was in them when they were genin was no longer there.

"I asked you to lie down, didn't I?" The firm voice of Sakura stopped Sakura's train of thoughts. _ 'She sounds angry'_ He knew that she had the right to be angry. She had all the rights. But, seeing now, right here. Looking at that brand new beautiful Sakura. He wanted to apologize. From all the things he could say, Sasuke wanted to say sorry. He really did. But he couldn't.

Noticing that she looked angry and not knowing if she was still patient, Sasuke lay down. He didn't want to make her angry. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by her voice:

"Don't talk".

Sasuke looked at her and closed his eyes. For a moment, with Sakura next to him, he wished something that was not related to his brother. He wished that Sakura could forgive him one day. He wished that she could hear him, read his mind. He wished that she knew what he was thinking about, what he was screaming in his mind.

'_I'm sorry, Sakura'_


	6. Chapter 6: Where Is She?

...

* * *

**When A Uchiha Loves An Haruno: Chapter 6:  
Where Is She?**

When Suigetsu came back with multiple bottles of water, Sakura was ready.

She knew what she had to do. Her training with Tsunade had made her one of the best medic-ninja in all Konoha, she knew it. And this time. Especially this time. She had to do her best. She _had _to.

It was time to prove Sasuke that weak little Sakura was not weak anymore.

She ripped off his shirt, not caring if it was bothering him or anything. She couldn't care less.

She placed her ear on his chest. _'He's really warm and soft.' _She thought but quickly snapped back into reality. _'Focus!' _She told herself again and again.

She listened to his hear, it was beating fast but she guessed that he was simply anxious about the whole thing. After all, Sasuke Uchiha was human.

She placed her right hand on the water and focused. Has she lifted her hand, the water followed, stuck on it. She placed it on Sasuke's chest. He shivered at the cold sensation on his chest but didn't complain. It was not the time to complain anyway.

''Suigetsu.'' She said.

Suigetsu jumped, he had not expected to hear his name at all. ''Y-yeah?'' He answered her, shuttering.

''I'm going to need you to keep him from moving.''

She noticed when Sasuke arched an eyebrow to her.

Suigetsu sat next to Sakura and placed both of his strong hands on both Sasuke's shoulders in a firm grip.

Sakura took and glance at Sasuke and her eyes caught his. She smiled.

''This is going to hurt.''

--

An empty apartment.

This is what Naruto found when he went to knock on Sakura's door.

He wanted to apologise for last time. He knew that Sakura cared about him a lot and that seeing him speechless like must have worried her. He was feeling bad about it.

Plus, he wanted to invite her to eat again.

When he knocked on her door, she didn't open. He knew that she was not at the hospital working since he was just coming back from it. So, where was she?

He knocked a second time.

Maybe she was asleep? Sakura had worked a lot and very hard for the past months. She had said it herself after all, she was exhausted and needed to sleep. But, even though, one day had already passed. And Naruto hadn't heard any news from her. She never called him back after he left her some messages. _'Maybe I should have left her thirty-three messages, she must be mad.' _

After some times, he got worried of knocking. ''Sakura-chan?'' He called though the door. ''Are you there?''

No answers.

_He decided to use the double of the key she gave him last Christmas._

_He remembered what she had told him:_

''_Naruto! Thank you for the ramens.'' Sakura was laughing brightly. ''I can't wait to try that new flavour!''_

''_Heh? How did you know that it was my present.'' Naruto surprised and clueless face made Sakura giggle. Naruto really was an idiot sometimes._

''_You are the only person I know that actually offer food, ramens precisely.''_

''_Hey.'' She was teasing him. ''Ramens are good!''_

_She laughed even more. ''Yes they are!''_

_He didn't really know why she was laughing, but she was. He was glad. He was actually making her laugh. Making smile. Maybe, maybe he was making her happy then._

''_Oh!'' Naruto looked at her. _

''_It's my turn to give you my present!'' She told him cheerfully._

_Naruto's smiled grew bigger. Sakura. Sakura Haruna had a gift for him. For Naruto Uzumaki. The world seemed way more beautiful to him now._

''_For me?'' She nodded. ''You have a present for _me_?'' _

''_Come with me.'' She took his hands in hers and they walked to her balcony._

_When they got there she didn't let go of his eyes. Naruto was surprised by her behaviour. Sakura was not acting like herself. Or, was she? But, her actions were making Naruto nervous. He could feel his heart race._

''_W-what is it.'' He asked her._

_He really was not used to that Sakura. Not used at all._

_She moved one of her hand from Naruto's and reached for something in her pocket. She giggled the whole time. 'What is she so happy about.' Though Naruto._

''_There you go.''_

_In Sakura's hand, was a key. A small key._

_Naruto recognised the key as soon as he saw it._

''_That's –'' Sakura cut him off before he could finish his sentence._

''_That's the key of my apartment. Well, a double.''_

_Naruto looked at her, not really getting what was going on and why she was giving him the key of her apartment. Him from all the people. _

''_I, I want you to have it.'' She placed the key in Naruto's hand and smiled at his shocked face._

_She was giving him the key of her apartment! Her house! The place where she lived! Could it be...?_

''_I...'' Naruto could not find anything to say. His voice seemed to be gone off somewhere, somehow._

''_Naruto...'' Sakura's face was beautiful, though Naruto. To him, she looked like an angel. His angel._

''_I trust you.''_

Naruto remembered her words as he searched for Sakura's key in his pockets. He smiled at himself when he finally found it. There she was. The key of the apartment of Sakura Haruno. His best friend. The first and only love of his live. The only one. His only one.

When he placed the key in the door's lock, he could not stop hearing Sakura's voice in his head. _'I trust you.' _She had told him. All his life, Naruto had dreamed of hearing these words. He had wished to hear it from anyone everyday of his existence. He wanted people to recognise him. But, most important, he wanted people to trust him.

And Sakura, his Sakura, his beautiful, sweet and innocent Sakura, trusted him.

Nothing could matter now. Nothing did. Sakura trusting him, with all her heart. Enough to let him have to key of where she lived.

After placing the key in the lock, he opened the door.

Sakura trusted him.

So, as a friend's job, as Sakura's best friend, he had to show her that she could trust him. With all her heart. With all her mind. With all her soul. She could and had to trust him.

He stepped in the apartment and his eyes widened. Sakura trusted him, right? With all her heart, right? With all her mind. With all her soul, wasn't she?

Then.

Then.

Why was Sakura's ninja's bag gone?

And, most importantly, where was Sakura?

* * *

**I had a bit difficulty to write the end of this chapter, I always liked Naruto a lot so making him suffer does not especially trill me...Sorry Naru-kun!**

**Lady NiXie**


	7. Chapter 7: Pain I

**Awwwies, Sorry Sasuke-kun! I wish you were that much of a ass-head, I wouldn't have to make you suffer this much then. :(**

**Lady NiXie**

* * *

**When An Uchiha Loves An Haruno: Chapter 7:  
Pain I**

Karin was covering her ears. Trying to suppress the sound of Sasuke's screams.

From where she was, she could clearly hear them. Each cries. Each painful whisper. But there was nothing she could do. They could not bring him to any hospital, after all, he was a missing ninja, nothing less.

She hated that woman. She didn't know who she was but she hates her. She deeply hated her. How dare she make her Sasuke-kun suffer this way? Even though she knew that this girl was there to try and save his life. Did he really have to suffer this mad?

She shivered and tried to cover her ears tightly as another screams was heard. She could barely bare it.

What the hell what going on in that tent?

--

''Damn it!''

It was bad. Very bad.

Sakura had never encountered such a poison. It was stuck in Sasuke's system. His blood more precisely. She needed plants. Special plants. She needed time. Lots of times. But, Sasuke didn't have time at all.

She cursed under her breath another time as the water under her hand penetrated Sasuke's arm.

Concentrate. Focus chakra in the water. Find the poison. Capture it. And take it out.

She could hear Tsunade's word in her head.

But Sasuke's screams almost made her lost her concentration.

She stared at him. He was in pain, in great pain. It was obvious. He was sweating a lot and was trembling in pain. He was trying to fight back the pain. He was trying not to lose control. And she knew that it was hard. It was painful.

Doing such an operation, without any medical things, it was a lot of risk.

She wanted to scream at him for being such an asshole. _'That's what you get for leaving, you idiot!' _Oh god, she wanted to be able to tell him that. To be mean at him.

But she couldn't.

She turned her attention back to Sasuke's arm. She let out a sigh of relief at a green texture came out of it. There it was.

She quickly turned around and placed it in an empty bow.

''Let's take a break'' She told Suigetsu.

He looked at her. Not knowing if he was allowed to let go of the now sleeping Uchiha. Sakura smiled a compassionate smile to him. ''You can let go, Suigetsu.''

She watched as Suigetsu's face became more relaxed as his hands slipped from Sasuke's shoulders.

'Were not done yet.'' she told him. He looked at her in surprised. He had wished that all this could be easier and just done with. ''There is still a lot of poison in his veins. I don't know how it got here, but it's there. And we have to take it off. As fast as possible.''

''Isn't there a way so he won't suffer this m-''

''No.'' Sakura turned around. Her face was serious, almost emotionless. But Suigetsu could tell that she was worried. All this was bothering her just as much as it was bothering him.

She cleared her throat and closed her eyes. ''As much as I wished I had a way to ease his pain, we are not in a hospital. This is all I can do. The pain is just the consequence for his carelessness.''

She needed air. Fresh air.

When she got out of the tent, a hand slapped her across the face.

Karin.

Every time Sakura was to do some medical jobs, someone was there to thank her and congratulate her from doing such a great job. You get used to it when you are the disciple of the famous Tsunade, currently Hokage of Konoha. Even though. Sakura didn't particularly like it. She just though that it was odd. No one had complimented her when she finally was a ninja. What was the difference now? Popularity? No thanks. This was not something she needed. Or wanted.

She looked at the furious red haired girl in front of her. Tears were falling down her face. She could feel a dark aura around her. It was scary.

''How dare you make my Sasuke-kun suffer. As long as I live, I'll never forget you.''

Yes. Scary.

--

Work. Paper work. Tsunade hated a lot of things. But paper was on the top of the list. She sighed. She had accepted to be the Hokage of Konoha. True.

Still. She didn't know that being a Hokage was so, boring.

Where was all the action that she knew when she was wonder? Where was it? She was still genin, people would about how great being the Hokage was.

But this was not near great at all. It was very far from it.

She wanted to cut that desk in half, again. But she knew that Shizune was getting tired to buying a new one every time Tsunade was to get frustrated, mad or just plain bored.

She sat back on hair chair and shook her head, trying to fight back the sleepy feeling that she had since this morning. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to sleep so much. She tried not to think about her bed, it was painful. She missed her big and soft covers.

She had to stay awake, no matter what. She slapped herself on the face and frowned her eyebrows at the paper in front of her.

It was the synopsis of what had happened two weeks ago when they find the corpse of Orochimaru's mans. One of the ninja that investigated on the case had said that he had never see anything like that. All the corpses were cut from everywhere. Arms, legs and heads lay on the ground. It was a horrible and bloody spectacle.

She thought about it. '_Cut'_ From what she heard, Sasuke had a katana. And, if he was still alive. Since news from him were much more then rare. Maybe, there was a chance that he was involved. But, if it was the case, then she had to let Kakashi know about it. Then, she probably would have to let Naruto, too, know about this. She had a bad feeling about all this. A very bad feeling. _'Could it be?'_ She asked herself.

She was about to tear the paper in half and finally cut her desk in half when she heard scream coming from in front of her of her office. She got up and was about to go see what was going on when the door opened.

She heard Shizune yell.

''Naruto-kun! You can't come in now! Tsunade-sama is working!''

Naruto appeared followed by Shizune. He was trying to catch his breath from running and looked furious.

''Where is Sakura?''

Apparently, Tsunade's bad feelings always turn out to be right.


	8. LAST TRY

Hi everyone,

I know, it has been more than a while. To be quite honest, I have given up on Fan Fiction for a long time now. I have stopped writing all these stories to focus on my book and, to be truly honest, I got over the whole Sasuke/Sakura thing.

Yet, I was linked back here by one of my friend and scrolled down my old profile and old stories. And I might come back.

I have been worked quite a lot lately, and my writing greatly improved. So, all of my stories would be deleted and then editing once and all.

Thing is, I doubt that some of you are still following me. And so, if someone of you actually are, I would appreciate a comment.

If you want me to continue this story, please let me know.

I will take my decision next week.

Thank you for your time.

Lady NiXie


End file.
